Every Inch of Your Love
by justaddsugar
Summary: Sirius spends a couple of weeks at the Lupins during summer hols. Remus makes sure they make the most out of their time together.


This is what happens when you have a cross-dressing kink, an overactive imagination and listen to Queen's _Tie Your Mother Down_. ::facepalm:: But, really, I think there could be a valid (well, sort of) psychological reason for Remus to be into cross-dressers, what with all that appearances are deceptive and that rot. Or maybe I'm just rambling and trying to defend myself for writing a PWP. Yeah, I think that's it. ::grin:: Pia was a darling and gave this a quick beta. 3

**Title:** Every Inch of Your Love  
**Summary:** Sirius spends a couple of weeks at the Lupins during summer hols. Remus makes sure they make the most out of their time together.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Remus/Sirius  
**Rating/Warnings:** R for randy boys and cross-dressing  
**Wordcount:** 576  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters; I'm just playing around a bit.

----------

"Okay, they've left. Are you ready?"

"You really are incredibly kinky," Sirius said, a distinct whining tone in his voice.

"I'm well aware of that. Wasn't what I was asking, though."

A brief pause. "Yes, I'm ready."

Heart beating wildly with anticipation, Remus swallowed and then slowly opened the door to his room. He had to bite back a groan at what he saw.

Sirius sat on the foot-end of his bed, running a hand through one of the pigtails his hair was put up in, bashfully looking away, his other hand tugging lightly at the hem of his blouse. His legs were crossed modestly by the ankles, but the short skirt still rode up and exposed the greater part of his pale thighs.

"Are you sure your parents are gone?" he asked, glancing up. "I'd really rather they didn't find us like this. I think it'd count as wearing out my welcome."

"Yeah, they're gone," Remus breathed, unable to take his eyes off Sirius, clutching the doorknob convulsively. "They won't be back for another seven hours. _Fuck_, Sirius."

Sirius uncrossed and re-crossed his legs. "Mm, that was the idea, right?"

Remus approached the bed slowly, swallowing several times, and fell to his knees in front of Sirius, looking up at him in reverence. "Oh. Merlin, Sirius, _look at you_." He ran his hands up Sirius' bare legs, carefully parting them, and positioned himself between them. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Sirius stared down at his lap, at his thighs, where Remus' hands were still resting, rubbing small, idle patterns. A blush spread prettily underneath his make-up, bringing out the rouge. "You are a right pervert, did I tell you that?"

"That I am," Remus agreed, his voice rather hoarser than usual. "But you did agree on this." He bit on one of the shirt buttons, working it out of its hole with his lips and teeth. As the blouse fell apart, revealing Sirius' lean and indubitably boyish chest, Remus pressed himself as closely as he could against him, hands sliding up his thighs and lips placing kisses against his skin.

Sirius' head fell back and he closed his eyes, breath hitching in his throat. He brought a hand to his lips, taking two fingers into his mouth to stifle the sounds threatening to escape him, the other clutching Remus' shoulder as he dragged his leg up his back. The heel of his stiletto scraped against Remus' skin for a moment, but it only made Remus groan and run his hands so far up under Sirius' skirt that his thumbs brushed against the lacy trimming of the knickers. Sirius had to bite down and suck on his fingers to keep himself from moaning.

Remus glanced up at him, and his blunt nails dug into Sirius' flesh for a second as his grip tightened. "Come on," he said, wetting his lips. "Get on top of me, and don't you dare take off your clothes."

Sirius let go of his fingers and laughed breathlessly. "Merlin, you really are a kinky bastard, Moony."

Remus smiled, slipping his thumbs in underneath the knickers and pulling them down. "Admit it: you love it."

Falling back onto the bed, while grabbing Remus' shoulders and pulling him along with him, their bodies now pressed flush against each other, Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I do," he whispered, before kissing Remus, lipstick smearing and staining their skin red.

----------

_Get your party gown  
And get your pigtail down  
And get your heart beatin', baby  
Got my timin' right  
I got my act all tight  
It's gonna be tonight_

~ _Tie Your Mother Down_, Queen


End file.
